The Legend Of When In Rome
by TheRussianGirl
Summary: Lovina and Madeline were spending their summer in Rome. And when they decide to test a myth Maddie had heard of, what happens? Does Hell take over, or does love blossom? PruCan SpaMano GerIta and others. Writes good stories, not summaries !


"Hey Maddie." Lovina said, walking up to her Canadian friend.

"Oh! Hi Lovi!" She said, smiling.

"Ya, so, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Rome with me for the summer." The Italian asked.

"Hm? You're not gunna take your sister?" Madeline asked.

"Tsk, she's going to Germany with her damn boyfriend." She said, pouting.

Maddie giggled and said, "Sure! It'll be fun!"

Lovina smiled slightly and said, "Have you ever been to Rome?"

"Nope!" Maddie said.

Lovina smiled more and said, "Then I have so~ much to show you!"

So the two girls decided to leave that weekend.

~Maddie's P.o.V.~

I woke up Friday morning and smiled. I hopped out of bed and got ready to go.

I sighed happily and said, "Finally…. I get to get away from my boring life…!"

I went to my window and opened it. I sat on the window sill and inhaled the fresh spring air. I smiled more and looked out at the ocean. My cell phone rang and I ran to get it. I jumped onto my bed as I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Yo Maddie. I'm on my over to your place now." Lovina said.

"Ok! I'll be outside waiting for you!" I said, getting up from my bed.

"Alright. See you soon." Lovina said.

"Ok! Bye!" I said, hanging up the phone.

I grabbed my bags and ran down stairs. I placed my bags down on the ground and went back inside. I grabbed a medium sized cage and put it by the door. I went into the living room and picked up my pet polar bear Kuma…something. I put him into the cage and carried it out side. I closed and locked the door just as Lovina pulled up. She got out and helped me put my bags and bear in the car.

"Alright! Let's get to the airport!" She said.

I smiled and nodded. We got into the car and drove to the airport. We checked our bags in and went through security. We made it to the terminal and sat down.

"Oh my god! I'm so excited!" I said.

Lovi smiled and said, "Ya me too! I haven't been back to Italy since I was a kid!"

I smiled and just about squealed when we started boarding the plane. We sat down and sighed. Since it was a twelve hour flight, we decided to sleep. So we fell asleep leaning on each other.

~x~

"Maddie~?! Maddie wake up!"

I groaned and opened my eyes. I blinked against the light and sat up.

"Wha~?" I said, looking around.

Lovina chuckled and said, "We're here!"

I smiled and jumped up. We got off the plane and got our bags. Lovina called a cab and we went to the house we'll be staying in.

"Grazie!" Lovina said to the driver.

He nodded and drove off after we got our bags. We grabbed everything and walked up to the house. Lovina unlocked the door and we went inside.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" I said, looking around the grand foyer.

"Yep! My parents we so damn rich they bought this place, _and_ the house me and Feli live in back in America!" Lovi said, smirking.

"Wow! Hey, where are your parents anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, they died a few years ago." Lovina said, closing and locking the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry…. I didn't know…." I said, slightly guilty for bringing it up.

"Don't be! I hated those fuckers anyway! They liked Feli better so I don't give a shit that they're gone. All I cared about was getting their money! Now I've got it, and we can take as many trips as we want!" She said, falling onto the couch.

"Oh…. Ok." I said, sitting next to her.

"What do you wanna do now?" Lovi asked.

I shrugged and said, "I don't know."

She smiled and said, "How about we unpack and eat lunch, then I can show you around?"

"Ya! That sounds good!" I said, smiling back.

She nodded and we both went upstairs and started unpacking.

~Normal P.o.V.~

After the girls unpacked and settled in, they went into town. After lunch, they drove around the city.

"So Maddie, are there any places in Rome that you want to go?" Lovina asked.

"Um, I don't know. You pick where we go." The blond girl answered.

Lovina smiled and said, "Then to the Coliseum we go!"

So they made their way to the roman coliseum.

"Wow! It's so cool~!" Maddie said, spinning around inside the coliseum.

"I know right? This was one of my favorite places as a kid." Lovi said, smiling slightly.

"You are so lucky that you got to live here!" Maddie said, looking at Lovina.

"Ya, but you got to live in Canada! It's really pretty up there isn't it?" Lovi said, looking back at her friend.

"It is but it's too quiet." She said.

Lovi smiled and said, "Well, come on! There's more coliseum and city to see!"

~x~

"Well, sun's going down. What do you wanna do before we go home?" Lovina asked as they got into the car.

"Hm…. Oh! I know! I heard about this fountain in Rome that's really pretty and famous!" Maddie said.

Lovina sweat dropped and said, "Ya, that's about five fountains in Rome."

"I think it was called the Travey?" Maddie said.

Lovina started to giggle, soon turning to full out laughter and said, "It's pronounced Trevi, not Travey Maddie."

"Oh…." Maddie said, blushing slightly.

Lovina smiled and shook her head, driving to said fountain.

"Here we are!" Lovi said, stopping the car.

Maddie hopped out of the car and stared in wonder. Lovina came up next to her friend and grinned. The blond girl giggled and grabbed the Italian's hand, dragging her to the fountain.

"Maple! It's so beautiful!" Maddie said, looking at the fountain.

"Hey, have you heard any legends about the Trevi fountain?" Lovi asked.

"Ya! Oh! I think I have a coin on me…." Maddie said, digging in her pocket to find a coin.

Lovi reached into her pocket and pulled out an Italian coin at the same time Maddie pulled out a Canadian coin. They both threw the coins in at the same time and smiled at each other.

"Oh, hey, Lovi! Have you heard of the legend that if you take a coin from the fountain, the owner of the coin will fall in love with you?" Maddie asked.

"Ya but I never believed in that one. It's just a load of crap." She answered.

Maddie smirked and said, "I dare you to grab two coins."

"Tsk, why should I?!" She asked.

"I'll do it if you do." Maddie said, still smirking.

Lovina rolled her eyes and said, "Fine."

They looked around to make sure no one was looking, and grabbed two coins each, then quickly running back to their car. They opened their hands and looked at their coins.

"What'd you get?" Maddie asked.

"Some weird ass coin and another weird ass coin." She said, showing Maddie her coins.

"Whoa! You got a Russian coin and a Spanish doubloon!" Maddie said.

"A Spanish what?" Lovina asked.

"A Spanish doubloon. It's a really old gold coin used during the pirate days." Maddie informed, smiling.

"Oh, ok. What did you get?" Lovi asked.

"I got a German coin and…. An American dollar coin…?" Maddie said.

The Canadian shuttered all-of-a-sudden and Lovina looked at her.

"What?" Lovi asked.

"I had this strange feeling that my brother threw this coin into the fountain…. And if the legend's true…." She couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Oh god…. Images!" Lovina said, images popping into her head.

They both started laughing as Lovina started up the car and drove them home.

~x~

"Hey, Tonio, you ok dude?" Gilbert asked.

"Hm? Oh, ya just, I have this strange feeling that I'm in love with someone…." The Spaniard said.

"Ja, me too." Gilbert said.

"Are we crazy or something?" Antonio asked.

"Mes amis, you are crazy." Francis said.

They all shrugged and went back to drinking.

~x~

Ivan walked along the streets of Rome and suddenly stopped. He looked around.

"Why do I feel like I'm in love with someone…?" He mumbled.

He shrugged it off and kept walking.

~x~

"Alfred, why do you look so spaced out?" Sakura asked.

"I have a strange feeling…. That's all!" The American said with a grin.

The Japanese girl nodded and they continued to walk.

~x~

"Hey, this coin has another coin stuck to it…." Maddie said, looking at the Russian coin.

"What?" Lovi asked.

Maddie pulled the gold coin off of the silver Russian coin and looked at it.

"It's a French coin…." She murmured.

**Ok, so what do you think? More detail? Ya, I think so too. Anyway, French coin? Who's could that be? I'm mean, Francis didn't feel the same feeling as the others, but there **_**are **_**other French tourists~! I'll leave you to figure that out~! R&R~!**


End file.
